The Lost Hope
The Lost Hope is the Hundred Seventieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 19, 2017. Synopsis The Kamui Twins are left with a huge decision to make; either return their Nohrian siblings on their conquest in Hoshido, join the Hoshido siblings to repel the Nohrian forces, or remain with Miwa on stopping the war between the X-Nauts and the Shroob Empire. Plot The Episode begins at Hoshido Kingdom. At the castle town, just as Mikoto introduces the Kamui Twins and Miwa to the Hoshidan people, a hooded man appears and calls the Gangleri to him but Miwa came and tries to him ask what happened to the kingdoms only to force him to retreat and drop his sword forcing Miwa to pursue him to the forest, but sees the Shroobs underneath her and attempts to use the Sniper Claw 4000; a cross of the laser cannon and the harpoon to capture the lost princess of the Eggman Family, only for Mikoto to intercept, learning that the Kamui twins' new sibling could be in danger. Miwa merely asks if Mikoto is alright. Mikoto confirms and dies in Miwa Tomoe's arms. The Kamui twins, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura sees Mikoto dead in Miwa's hands. Her death causes the Kamui Twins to spontaneously awaken their dragon blood, causing them to become both Feral Dragons. Azura, using her special pendant and song, she is able to quell their rage, reverting them back to their human form. Although Takumi, Kamui Twins' younger brother labels Mowa the cause of the tragedy, Ryoma assures that the Miwa is innocent and that the Nohrian forces are responsible. At the Plains of Hoshido, the two armies meet, lead by the two kingdom's respective royal families. Having spent years in Nohr as a child of the Royal Family, the Nohrian Royal Siblings beckon Corrin for the to return to them and fight for the glory of Nohr. Meanwhile, the Hoshido Royal Siblings beckon Corrina to return to them to fight to protect Hoshido and stay with their newly reunited blood siblings. As well as Miwa beckoning the Kamui Twins for finding the cause of the outbreak and stop this conflict once in for all. The twins left with a huge decision to make. Meanwhile, Lyserg apologizes to Yoh and the others for causing them much trouble. Then, Lyserg insists to pay for Ren's kwandao and Horohoro's snowboard and walks away, Yoh tells him that he is still willing to listen to Lyserg's reasons. Lyserg then tells Yoh and the others about his father, who was an expert in dowsing and his role model. Lyserg then tells them that after he obtained his spirit, his father and mother where killed by Miwa. Lyserg then states that since then, he has been training and trying to find strong allies in order to stop Miwa from taking revenge upon the world. After receiving word that Miwa is in South Kaiser, Lyserg states that is where the two kingdoms are in the Shaman War for every nine millennium. As all of them depart, Lyserg still wonders about Yoh and Hao looking so much alike. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Amane Gekko *Miwa Tomoe *Boku Uchiha *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Kamui Twins **Corrina **Corrin *Hamato Clan **Don **Raph **Leo **Mike **Hamato Miwa **Hamato Yoshi *Kingdom of Nohr **Garon **Arete **Leo **Camilla **Xander **Azura **Felicia **Siegbert **Hans **Silas *Hoshido Kingdom **Sumeragi **Mikoto **Oboro **Shiro **Kiragi **Kana Mizuki **Mana Kazuki **Ryoma **Yukimura **Saizo **Kagero **Sakura **Takumi **Hinoka **Hisame *Shroob Empire **Queen Shroob **Shroob Troopers *X-Naut Empire **Sir Grodus **Commander Crump **Elite X-Naut troopers **X-Naut troopers *Anankos Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon